


Giants Hope of Peace

by AlphaShadowWolf



Series: The Guardian and the Champion [1]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Explicit Language, F/M, God of War (2018), Love Story, Parent Kratos (God of War), Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, flash backs, google translate, how kratos met faye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShadowWolf/pseuds/AlphaShadowWolf
Summary: How I think Kratos and Faye met.She crouched down behind a tree and hid behind her stave. No one should be able to see her through her protection barrier but she still felt like she needed some kind of shielding. Just as the marked man defeated the troll. He breathed heavily as he seemed to calm down? She didn’t know but she didn’t know how she felt about this man and so close to her stave.The man looked around and looked in her direction. Could he see her? He seemed to lock eyes with her. His eyes blazing.“ποιος είσαι” He spoke. His voice very low. She felt her chest rumble with his words. She couldn't understand him though.. She was good with languages but this was one she hadn’t heard before.
Relationships: Faye/Kratos (God of War)
Series: The Guardian and the Champion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142798
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Meetings

Laufey slowly crept behind a bush. She peered through the leaves to see her pray on the other side. A boar. This would be the last animal she would need to hunt for a while. It was growing colder out so she knew winter was going to come fast and hard this year. Winter was early this year. She had heard a lot of talk about Fimbulwinter coming but she knew it wasn’t true. 

As Laufey drew her bow and locked onto her target she heard a noise come from in front of her. The Bore’s ears perked up hearing it as well, standing frozen and alert ready to run or fight. Laufey thought it could be a troll so she grabbed her axe ready to fight but then saw a man. A very Strange looking man. He was very muscular but pale as freshly fallen snow and he had a very strange mark on him. She couldn’t decide whether it was a birthmark or.. Maybe a tattoo?. But it was blood red. 

He came into the clearing watching the Bore, the bore surprisingly not running off. ‘It probably studying the form it had never seen before either.’ Laufey thought. Before she could blink the bore was down with an arrow sticking out of it. The man came over and plucked the arrow straight out of the bore. ‘They didn’t look to be the best of arrows. Maybe he made them?’Laufey thought to herself. She wasn’t sure if this man was going to cause her harm so she just observed his actions. 

She saw he was wearing a fur waist guard he had probably made himself but some red leather peaked from beneath it with gold studs on the end of it. He also had simple leather or hide shoulder guards. How he wasn’t cold was beyond her because she was wrapped up and layered in her furs. 

The man put his arrow back and slung his bow over his shoulder. It looked a little small for him but it was probably all he had to work with. ‘Maybe he picked it up through one of the villages too. But how was he so close to her and her stave? Had he come this close before? How long had he been here?’ 

In any case she saw wrappings on his wrist. It looked as though he had been injured recently. They were clean bandages and bright red blood stained. ‘What happened?’ she thought as she moved slowly to get a better angle of his wrist to only hear the dry cold grass under her snap. 

The man turned his attention to her direction. Laufey froze like a deer hoping he couldn’t see her. The man's amber eyes burned into her like fire. But something seemed…. Different about him. She couldn’t place it. Was it a bad or good difference she didn’t know. 

The man seemed content when he turned back to his kill and picked it up as though it was just a pillow throwing it over his shoulder and turned back into the direction he had appeared from. 

Laufey was confused to say the least but she was happy things did not come to blows. She really didn’t like to fight but would if necessary. Laufey went and tried to find a new animal to hunt. 

Many winters had passed and Laufey still couldn’t forget about the man that appeared and disappeared as if he was a ghost. His eyes a sweet haunting she couldn’t forget. She hadn’t seen him since that day nearly 85 years ago. 

“Ah miss Faye?..” Sindri said, snapping Faye out of her thoughts. 

“Oh i'm sorry Sindri. I was-” 

“Having another vision?” Sindri asked beaming up at his long time crush. 

“Not exactly just a memory… “ Faye said 

“Oh.. well I am done with your axe! I made a few improvements.” he said “ see the handle here and I added a few magical stones I had lying around and each one gives it a little more umf. “ Sindri said excitedly looking for any little smile he could bring to the famous giantess 

“We both you didn’t have these just laying around Sindri, but i really do appreciate it! There have been a lot more enemies nearby lately. This would have been handy with the traveler I met yesterday.” Faye said taking it and seeing the frost start along the edges. 

“It will sense when you need it. It will frost over and become more powerful when you are in trouble or angry.” Sindri added “ oh and speaking of enemies I saw someone in the river pass the other day I haven't seen before. I'm not really sure if I should call him a someone.” Sindri said 

“Really? I haven't seen anyone new in Midgard in over 80 years. “ Faye said surprised 

“He was very strong. He had a whole elk slugged over his shoulder as if it was a cape! Oh the blood though… the blood was horrible it looked like it was… ugh.. All over his body! Even his…. Even his.. Ugh.. face!” Sindri said dry heaving at the mention of blood

Faye turned all her attention to Sindri “Was his skin was as pale as Hel-walkers!?” she asked suddenly

“Why yes it was!” Sindri said “you know him?” he asked 

“You can say that.” Faye said and thought “the river pass you said? Where was he headed?” he asked 

“Up to the wild woods would be my guess.” Sindri said 

“ I will have to keep and eye out. Thank you for the warning Sindri.” She said softly 

“I uh.. Just one more thing. He was speaking a language I didn’t recognize. And he seemed kinda angry.” he said to Faye 

Faye takes it in and nods “thanks Sindri! I promise to See you again soon and Not to just fix my Axe.” she said softly and hugged him 

Sindri hugged back a little too long but Faye didn’t mind. “ of course. Please stay Safe Faye. I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt!” he said 

“Well it’s a good thing that wont happen.” she said and said goodbye to her friend and started her trek back to her own little cabin. 

When she got home she smiled and put up her axe on its little hook she made and looked around her little cozy cabin. It had a bed, hearth, and prep area pretty much all in one room. She never really liked having a big house so this was just enough for her. It made her feel like this was her space. 

She went over to her food prep area and started to shave some meat down for just a sandwich for now when she felt a familiar feeling come over her.

Her eyes shined and her mind was transported to see a log cabin a lot like hers but bigger, 3 beds and her own little herb area in the front of the hut. 

A young little boy sat on the table next to her, his bright blue eyes looking at what she was doing. He looked like he was ill, or maybe had been ill? She wasn’t sure but he looked a lot like her. His eyes just like hers along with his hair but he had a scare or a birthmark on his face that she felt was familiar. 

The young boy stole a piece of meat and quickly put it in his mouth when Laufey wasn’t looking. 

When Laufey turned around and noticed the piece of meat missing and the young boy stop chewing she smiled 

“Did you take a piece?” she teased

The boy only shook his head but a smile spread as he swallowed what was in his mouth. 

Laufey smiled and laughed quietly “well then it must have been the goblins!” she said and picked up the young child and started tickling him. The child’s laughter made her feel like there wasn’t a single bad thing wrong with the world. 

“NO!.... Mother!!!!... Stop!!” he laughed as she stopped and the vision stopped with that. 

Laufey focused on the meat in front of her thinking of what she had just seen. 

‘He called me… Me.. Mother.’ Is this going to happen? Why now is she getting visions? This couldn’t be… could it? 

One thing stuck with her more than this small boy calling her mother, and that was his laughter. He was happy. And not scared at all. Just happy. 

Laufey smiled to herself as she thought about the boy. She finished making her sandwich and had some meat left over so she made another one for later. She was about to sit down when she heard an awful roar from outside… A Troll!

Laufey jumped up and grabbed her axe going outside and down the hill to her stave line. She could see the troll but it looked… Hurt? Then she saw the man with the red mark fighting it! By himself bare handed! And winning!!

She crouched down behind a tree and hid behind her stave. No one should be able to see her through her protection barrier but she still felt like she needed some kind of shielding. Just as the marked man defeated the troll. He breathed heavily as he seemed to calm down? She didn’t know but she didn’t know how she felt about this man and so close to her stave. 

The man looked around and looked in her direction. Could he see her? He seemed to lock eyes with her. His eyes blazing. 

“ποιος είσαι” He spoke. His voice very low. She felt her chest rumble with his words. She couldn't understand him though.. She was good with languages but this was one she hadn’t heard before. 

“I’m a friend.” She stood and said softly 

The man huffed and saw her axe in her hand… ‘shit.’ she thought. 

“Αν εννοείς καλά, τότε βάλτε το όπλο σας Γυναίκα.” He said slowly and with a slightly warning tone. 

Faye wasn’t sure what he was saying “I- I'm sorry. I don’t understand you…But I mean you no harm.” She said slowly and shook her head no. 

This did not sit well with him.. She didn’t know what she did wrong but lunged at her! She dogged quickly. How did he see here through her stave?! How did he even cross it?!

He was not as fast as her but he was a heck of a lot stronger than her. She would have to out smart him if she was to win.


	2. Chapter 2

She picked herself up quickly off the ground and flashed her axe in his eyes stunning him just long enough for her to put some distance between them 

“Stop! I do not wish to fight you!” she pleaded as he grabbed a rock and threw it at her. 

She easily dodged out of the way and picked up a smaller one throwing it. It connected jut between his eyes, again stunning him, but making him even madder yet he stopped attacking and looked at me, his amber eyes searching mine. 

“Εσείς ... δεν θέλετε να πολεμήσετε;” he asked lowly but.. Was it confusion or softness? Laufey couldn’t tell.

Laufey gently put her axe on her back and stood matching his stature, defensive but not threatening 

The man in front of her huffed irritated and looked like he was thinking about something.

“You are… Uninjured?” he asked. So he does speak Midgardian? 

“I’m fine.” Laufey said irritated 

The man seemed to scrunch his face “I… I do not speak this tongue… well.” he said slowly and clumsily.

Any anger that was in Laufey or the man seemed to melt off the both of them just as quickly as their fighting had yielded. 

“Yes. I am Uninjured.” Laufey spoke slowly

The man grunted in response. Laufey smiled at this. 

“Are you hurt kappi?” Laufey asked him as she studded the marked man in front of her. He seemed like he was not hurt but she also didn’t see the whole fight. 

“yes .. no? “ he said shaking his head and huffed “I am… uninjured.” he said finally 

“ are you hungry?” Laufey asked, suddenly surprising even herself.

The man looked confused once again. Laufey smiled softly at the big man. 

“Hungry?” Laufey asked that still not clicking with the man “Could you eat?..” She asked slowly, still nothing other than irritation from the marked man. “Food?” she asked slowly. This he recognized 

“The beast.. Took.. my food.” he said slowly 

“I have food.” Laufey said and the man looked surprised 

“Come kappi” Laufey said and motioned for him to follow. 

The man huffed and followed cautiously.

Laufey walked to her hut not a far distance and walked in. The marked man looked warily in and ducked under the door squeezing through. 

Laufey handed him the second sandwich she made and sat down with hers and took a bite. 

The marked man looked down at the sandwich in his hands and sighed and looked around and sad down. He slowly took a bite of his Sandwich. He was clearly out of his element. 

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal. 

“Do you want another?” Laufey asked him and he looked to her, “More?” she asked

The man shook his head no “yes.” he said 

Laufey looked at his confused “ yes or no?” she asked 

“I do not wish for more.” The man said 

Laufey nods “what tongue do you speak?” she asked the man. He seemed to tense at that 

“None of your concern.” he said quickly... 'well he seems to use that a lot.' laufey thought to herself

Laufey raised an eyebrow “alright fine. I get it you don’t wanna talk about it.” she said, throwing her hands up in surrender.

The man grunted and sighed, “συγγνώμη” he mumbled out and rubbed his face 

“So, Kappi what do you wish to tell me?” Faye asked crossing her arms watching him closely

The man sighed and shook his head 

“Answer what you would like. “ She said slowly and he looked to her and nodded 

“Where are you from? Why are you here? Are you by Yourself? What do you like to do? Where did you learn to fight? How did you get here? What other creatures have you fought?” She asked him slowly repeated and helping what she had to 

“I am here for a… new life. I am alone. I mean you no harm.” The man said simply 

Laufey sighed “ Not much of a talker are you kappi?” She asked 

“You?” the marked man asked 

Laufey smiled and nodded “I like to help others. I was not born here. I like to Garden a lot. And I have fought many creatures and learned to fight from my family.” she answered and smiled triumphantly knowing he would not expect her to answer even if he didn’t understand everything 

The man huffed at her response which earned a small laugh from her. 

“You are a άγριο.” he seemed to mix the languages.

“What does that mean?” Laufey asked not knowing if it was good or bad. 

“I do not know how to say it.” the man said 

Laufey rolled her eyes “sure.” she said playfully 

The man seemed to relax finally as she could have sworn she saw his lips tug upwards under his beard

“The red mark? Is it a birthmark or a tattoo? “ She asked him, he didn’t understand. Laufey thinks and grabs her book and draws the mark with her pencil “tattoo?” she asked “or?” she said and then pointed to a small moon shaped mark on her shoulder similar to his shoulder mark “birthmark?” she asked 

The man tensed at this but something softened also in his eyes 

“You do not have to tell me why you have it but I just am curious.” she said softly and slowly 

“Tattoo.” he said lowly

Laufey nods to him happy he opened up even if it was just a little.

“Thank you kappi.” she said softly and yawned softly. She looked outside to realize it was dark already. Had they really been talking that long? 

The man seemed to take that as a signal to leave. “Good...night?” He said hoping that was right.

Laufey smiles and nods “goodnight. Be Careful kappi.” she said softly earning her a huff from the man. 

Once he left she took off her shoes and un braided her hair laying down in bed afterwards and letting sleep take over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translations:
> 
> "Εσείς ... δεν θέλετε να πολεμήσετε;"__ "You ... do not want to fight?"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few months and Laufey and the marked man talked often. She believed they were friends but she didn’t know how he felt. They had been teaching each other their languages. She was starting to understand his tongue now. 

She was outside planting some more herbs in her garden when she saw him walk up to her. 

“Hello kappi” She said using her nickname for him

“Hello άγριο” He responded using the name he gave her 

“I told you to call me Laufey.” she said to him, scolding him slightly. 

The marked man only laughed through his nose “what are you doing?” he asked curiously 

“Planting herbs to use later.” She said 

“What are they for?” He asked sitting down on a log nearby 

“Well this little white one with the yellow center helps with relaxation, this one with the spiky flowers helps with inflammation, this one with the small white flower in the middle of the leaf helps with with skin irritations and this one that looks like a cactus helps with burns, irritates, itching and more.” Laufey said to him 

The marked man nods softly taking it in a little 

“Would you like some aloe or Goldenseal for your arms?” Laufey asked not looking but could tell this made him tense

“No.” he said lowly “how.. How did you know?” he asked 

“You have bloody wrappings on your arms every time we see each other.. Not that hard to put together.” Laufey said 

The man rolled his eyes “άγριο” he said 

“Kappi” Laufey teased back 

“ You call me that often.” he stated 

“Yes I do.” Laufey said crossing her arms 

“Why?” the man asked 

“Well you haven't told me your name so I thought I wanted to call you other than a stranger so.” Laufey said getting up and dusting herself off 

“What does it mean?” he asked 

“Kappi means Warrior” Laufey said to him getting a surprised look from him 

“Why?” he asked not being able to tell if he was mad or liked it 

“You fought a troll, and me the second time I had seen you.” Laufey stated 

“The second?” The marked man asked raising an eyebrow

“I had seen you once and only once before when you stole my kill many years ago.” She said 

“Oh.” was all the marked man said then thought “I do not wish to be called that.” He stated 

“Then what am I supposed to call you then?” Laufey asked huffing and crossing her arms 

“Kratos.” he said 

Laufey’s eyes widened and smiled “is that.. Is that your Name?” She asked excitedly

“Yes.” He stated simply 

Laufey was excited to say the least, he had not even been remotely interested in sharing anything other than he was here alone all though months ago and he was a good fighter so this, this was big. At least it was to Laufey.

“Kratos…” Laufey repeated happily, it sounded strange yet familiar at the same time to her. “Much better!” she said just wanting to hug him but knew he probably didn’t like physical contact. 

Kratos huffed a bit “I regret telling you now.” he said playfully 

“Ah ah ah you can’t take that back now!” faye said and smiled 

Kratos only grunted in response “lunch?” he asked changing the subject interily 

“Yes! I have some soup brewing right now, I just need to add the meat. You can pick whatever you want Kratos.” she said making sure to exaggerate his name earning a huff and him walking off. 

Laufey smiled softly and finished up outside and went into her small little hut to see Kratos cutting up the meat he chose and she smiled softly as she watched him. She got a feeling that he had once had a family just by how he was cutting. She wondered what happened for him to get here with her. What was he keeping from her? Why did she feel comfortable around him? Was it more fear or more like a friend? 

The vision was very hazy, as if looking through murky water. It was very hard to see or understand what was really going on.  
She could pick out two figures on top of a.. Mountain? She saw one of the figures holding a large object that seemed to swing it at the other… person? Then quickly the object was thrusted through the first figure. 

“Faye?” 

Faye looked up to Kratos who was standing a lot closer to her then before. Did he just call me Faye? 

“You are well?” Kratos asked as he had a sort of worried look to his face 

“Yes I am. Sorry I zone out a lot.” Faye said softly and blinked to regain her focus. Shesmiled trying to laugh it off a bit but that didn’t seem to settle Kratos 

“Maybe you should sit?” he said in a voice that didn’t really seem like a question 

“Okay but only for you… I am fine really.” She said sitting down seeing he had put the meat in for her. 

“Are you sure? Your eyes looked like they were different color.” Kratos said 

“It had to have been the fire light.” Faye said. Wait… did he really notice the different colors in her eyes? 

“Must have been.” Kratos mumbled as he stirred the pot just as she reached to do it 

“So you're a cook too?” she asked 

“Humf.” Kratos said back 

“What can’t you do?” Faye asked teasingly 

“Sew.” Kratos said 

Faye blinked her eyes and then laughed he actually let out one laugh with her. Faye calmed down after a minute 

“That was a good joke.” She said and smiled to him her blue eyes sparkling with happiness 

“Humf. Well its partly true. “ Kratos said a smile barely visible but it was there and it made Faye smile more 

“Well I can certainly tell.” she said, earning a surprised look from Kratos “your seams are off and not tight.” She said “but they are good for well maybe a 10 year old.” she said teasing him 

“Oh haha.” Kratos said rolling his eyes acting offended but she could feel he was only playing 

“Why do you act so tough but really you're a big softy?” Faye asked looking at him on

This seemed to make Kratos uncomfortable and not respond

“Seriously?” Faye asked, crossing her arms. Again Kratos said nothing 

“Fine then we can eat in silence.” She said and served him up a bowl and said nothing as she took hers and filled hers up and ate. 

Kratos would look up at Faye every so often but never said anything. Faye on the other hand wouldn't even look at Kratos. She would let him speak first. 

When they finished eating she cleaned up and put the leftovers in a bowl for Kratos to take with him without a word he left. Once he had left she huffed and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed and Kratos hadn’t come around until she was out in her garden watering and making sure all her herbs were growing well when she heard the familiar sound of Kratos’s feet. She didn’t look up from what she was doing. 

“Humf.” She heard from Kratos behind her. She had her back to him as she moved some weeds away from her Ginger plant. She didn’t acknowledge him. 

“You are mad?” He asked suddenly. Again Faye didn’t say anything. Kratos took in a deep breath exhaling loudly “ I am..συγνώμη” he said mixing languages but she knew what he had said, but she was still upset with him. 

“You left for 3 days with no word. “ She stated bluntly

“Yes and I am συγνώμη. “ Kratos said almost… defeated. Faye stood and turned to him 

“I am sorry or um συγνώμη.. If I ask difficult questions. But I want to be told you don’t like them. Not the silent treatment understand?” She said to him sternly in a warning sorta tone.

Kratos nods “κατανοητό-Understood. You are getting better at Greek.” he said . Faye tried not to react to what he had let slip. He was Greek? How in the 9 realms did he get here? 

“Thank you. Now you can help me hunt if you wish to make it up.” she said to him. It wasn’t a question or an option really. 

“Yes άγριο” Kratos said to her and gave her a very small smile  
“I wish you would just tell me what that means.” She said huffing and going inside to gather her things for hunting. She pulled on her belt with her knife, bow and quiver, her axe and her small bag of herbs she always had on her. She saw Kratos come in and didn’t mind, she didn’t have to change at all. She braided her hair in one long dutch style braid. She turned around to look at Kratos who seemed to quickly avert his gaze. She crossed her arms and looked at him, her eyebrow raised. 

“Ready?” Kratos asked his voice low and rumbly. Faye always liked when he spoke with the rumble. 

“Yes.” She said softly as she did one more check of all her stuff and walked out with him and walked deeper into the wild woods. Faey was a very skillful tracker. She got very focused looking at everything around her noticing the smallest break in branches and could tell exactly how old tracks were. Something that always amazed kratos. Sure he could hunt but he was not as talented at Faye. 

“Why did you seem so surprised when I could see you the first time I met you?” Kratos asked suddenly as they walked trying to find some kind of tracks. The animals seemed to be getting more scarce nearby so they had to go out further then normal. Faye was so focused on the hunt that this rattled her a little enough to break her focus. 

“Oh well that's because I have a Stave up around my house. “She said like it was nothing. 

“a .. Stave?” Kratos asked unsure 

“Magical barrier.” Faye said as she looked at some chewed leaves near them bringing her focus back to the animals nearby 

“So most people can’t cross?” He asked trying to clarify 

“Mortals, creatures, anything of magical nature. Only animals can see me or cross well.. That is until you came along.” Faye said softly and looked to the left of her getting up and walking a few feet and finding deer tracks finally. 

“Deer, it's old but I can find it.” she said 

“So… nothing should be able to cross or see you?” Kratos asked her, watching her closely..

“Nope, it's a protective stave… though that does nag at me but I know you don’t like to talk about you so… I leave it alone.” she said plainly focused on her hunt so she was just kinda saying what popped into her head not really thinking it through enough. 

“Oh…” Kratos said 

Faye looked back to Kratos “sorry I'm focused. I get a little too focused.” She said softly looking at him. She looked at him and he only nodded to her “it is… okay. I understand.” he said softly.

“That is not a bad thing.” Kratos said to Faye watching her as she seemed to relax a bit. 

Faye stays a little quiet after that but it was mainly because she was getting close to the deer as she had finally seen the deer and pointed out the large male. 

Kratos seemed to smile softly and crouched down so that he would not alert the animal. 

“Your shot.” Faye said to him as she seemed to relax a bit and looked to the large man next to her. 

“It is your hunt.” Kratos stated to her seeming confused 

“Your shot.” Faye repeated to Kratos which earned her a grunt. She smiled as she watched the tattooed warrior pull back his bow, nocking an arrow into the string and breathed in holding to steady himself and breathed out just as he let the arrow fly to his target. It was a clean kill. 

“You are better with an arrow than I thought .” Faye complemented as she smirked to him 

“Humf.” Was all Kratos said as he slid down the cliff down to the prey. 

Faye followed close behind and eyed him as he knelt down taking the arrow out. He then thinks and looks up 

“You didn’t want to carry the deer back.. Did you.” Kratos said knowing at least in his younger days who ever killed the animal would carry it back as if it was a trophy.

Faye laughed a full laugh. 

Kratos watched the woman in front of him laugh, it reminded him of a time when he was actually happy. The light seemed to nearly beam off Faye as she calmed down. 

“You are also smarter than I give you credit.” She teased him. She was strong but she still would have been tired after carrying that big deer back home by herself.

Kratos made a small grunt but the edges of his lips curled up. Kratos leaned down and picked up the deer, slugging it over his shoulders as if it was nothing more than a small child and started to walk behind Faye. His mind was running wild. Did he really enjoy being around Faye? Should he even be around her this much? What if he brought danger to her. He couldn’t lose someone else again… 

Faye had noticed Kratos go silent. He seemed to be lost in his own head. She decided to let him, seeing how his face seemed to be thinking of something important. She also had a lot on her mind. 

He's from Greece? Why would he be here? By himself? Did he hurt someone? Of course he was a warrior for Pete's sake, but was it out of good or bad intentions?

Faye looked back to the man lost in thought behind her and smiled softly. The way his eyebrows frowned when he concentrated, how strong he was, He wasn’t exactly bad looking. It made her feel safe but something else bubbled up in her stomach… 

Kratos snapped out of his own thoughts when they reached Faye’s hut. He set the deer down on her butchering table. He grabbed out his knife to start when he felt Fayes hand on his. His eyes looked down to hers. Her sea blue eyes seemed to glisten. 

“ No offence but I will butcher the deer.” She said softly and Kratos nodded silently, still studying Faye’s eyes and face. She was a very...beautiful woman. 

Faye noticed him staring and took this chance to really look into Kratos’s amber eyes. They seemed to hold such hurt behind the hard exterior he had put up, but right now they seem soft. Studying her. Was he actually interested in her? A Small blush creeped across her cheeks as she noticed she was still holding his hand and she pulled it away, turning her attention to the deer immediately. She pulled out her knife and began to work on it. 

Kratos stepped away and cleared his throat. “I'll.. I’ll get the fire started.” He stated in his low voice seeming flustered. 

Faye was beyond flustered herself. She still had a soft pink to her cheeks as she delicately and precisely butchered the deer. Did that really just happen?

Faye and Kratos ate in silence. They didn’t talk and really didn’t look at each other. Kratos honestly had no idea what to say at this point. He didn’t want to make things worse although he didn’t want to do anything either. He was conflicted, but it only came across as stoic. 

Kratos helped clean up after dinner washing dishes as she dried them and put them away. 

Faye was beginning to not like the silence between them and Kratos seemed to notice. 

“Faye?” He was still looking down at the final dishes he was doing, seeming to slow down. 

“Hum?” Faye hummed in response. 

“About earlier… I am sorry-” 

“You're apologizing?” Faye asked looking to him 

“Yes.. I didn’t mean to make you feel…” Kratos searched for the word “άβολος” he sighed in Greek the only thing coming to him right now. Even Though Faye hadn’t heard it before, she was starting to pick up the language. 

“Kratos.” She said with a smile “You did not make me feel άβολος- uncomfortable.” She said softly 

Kratos seemed to take this in for a moment. “I am.. Glad.” he said, still seeming like he was thinking about something. 

“Kratos?” Faye asked him looking at him. Kratos hummed in reply. 

“What's wrong? What are you thinking about?” She asked him. No reply… Faye huffed and gently took the last dish he was taking forever to clean and put it up and stepped in front of him so she had his attention. When he still said nothing she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. 

Kratos took in a long deep breath and sighed. “I- I am.. Not sure. “ Kratos said, seeming to search again. “I should be going.” he said, giving up on trying to express his feelings. 

“Oh… okay.” Faye said a little sad but understood “just… don’t stay away for too long okay?” she asked him softly and handed him a wrapped up leg for him to take home. 

Kratos takes it and nods. “Thank you Faye.” he said so softly it made her heart beat faster. 

“Your welcome Kratos.” She said softly as she thought a bit and he seemed to stop for a minute like he thought about something but then walked out of her hut. Once she knew he was out of her stave she leaned her back against a pole and slid down smiling. She felt like she was a teenager again.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Faye had seen Kratos. She figured he was just sorting things out.. At least she hoped. She had decided she was going to to take things a step further with the warrior. But she didn’t know how he was going to take it. She could feel that he wanted to but knew something was holding him back. She just hoped she could break the wall between him and his heart. 

She heard the loud footsteps outside and cursed inwardly as she quickly shoved the bowl with water under her bed with her wrappings and stood up hiding her arm behind her as she reached for the door when she heard what sounded like pacing outside. She thinks as she pressed her ear on her door. It was definitely Kratos and he seemed to be mumbling to himself. 

Kratos was pacing outside in the snow. He knew he shouldn’t be here but yet he couldn’t stay away from this woman. She made him feel happy. But should he really be doing this to himself and her? 

“I’m God… and she is a mortal woman… it wouldn’t work. I should just leave… although she probably already knows i'm here.” he mumbled to himself in Greek hoping the mumbling and the language would throw her off if she was listening to him. He sighed heavily as he thought. What about Lysandra and Calliope? I couldn’t have another child. I am too old now. Kratos sighed and had made up his mind. He was going to have to call things off between him and Faye before she got hurt. 

Faye didn’t want to wait any longer. She opened up the door to see Kratos just to start. 

“We need to talk.’ Kratos said in a rough voice. Faye nods “I think so too.” she said softly to him and moved so he could come in. 

“ It won’t be long. “ Kratos said 

“Come in anyways.” Faye said walking in 

“No.” Kratos said which made Faye turn around and raise her eyebrow 

“πάρτε τον κώλο σας εδώ” Faye said in Greek and put a pot on the stove. Kratos swallowed hard and sighed, shaking his head he walked in.

“Alright what do you have to say?” She asked putting some fruit peels and herbs in her pot to make some tea

“We Can’t be doing this anymore.” Kratos stated in a ‘final’ kind of tone. 

“Oh really? And why is that?” Faye asked sitting down 

“Because I said so.” Kratos said 

“You sound like a child. Give me the real reason.” Faye said, crossing her arms. Kratos was surprised by her bravery. 

“That is non of your concern.” Kratos said his voice getting irritated  
“Oh so we are back to that are we?” Faye asked him 

Kratos frowned at her response. 

“So what is it really?” Faye asked him once again, looking at him. Keeping her arms crossed. 

“You do not need to know and it’s my concern alone.’ Kratos snapped trying to take control of the situation.

“Your stupid if you really think that Kratos.” Faye snapped back. She wasn’t going to back down.

“Mind your tongue άγριο.” Kratos seemed to growl stepping up closer to Faye.

“Make me.” Faye said back to him, her eyes growing hard not moving.

“We are Do-” Kratos' voice was the lowest and most intimidating till he cut himself off looking behind her then to her. She knew he had seen her wraps by the fire. 

“You are hurt?” he asked his voice gruff

“Oh I thought I was none of your concern.” Faye said sharply earning her an irritated exhale from Kratos. 

“What happened?” Kratos asked her roughly. Faye didn’t answer him and pulled out her water again heating it up and pulled out some clean wraps.

“Are you going to tell me?” Kratos asked, his voice a tad bit softer. 

“If you will tell me why you don’t wish to be around me anymore.” Faye stated coolly as he grabbed some herbs and made a salve out of them. 

Kratos huffed angrily “You will tell me Wo-” 

“Finish that and we will have words. Faye snapped coldly, turning her eyes to meet him being serious. 

Kratos was surprised to say the least that Faye was talking to him like this. He hadn’t had many people stand up to him like this, much less a woman. This only made things harder for Kratos. It was something that Kratos ultimately respected. Katos sighed defeated. 

“I do not wish for you to get hurt.” Kratos said looking away from Faye.

Faye was a little taken back that he suddenly told him this. “Why would I get hurt?” Faye asked 

“It was very complicated.” Kratos said as he sighed, releasing his rage. He didn’t hear Faye say anything so he looked back to her giving him a ‘go on’ kinda look. “Άγριο… “ he said and Continued “There are people after me that would surly hurt you.” He said finally. 

“I can handle myself.” She said to Kratos

“I don’t doubt you can against most.” Kratos stated 

“So what does that mean?” Faye asked calming down herself 

“It means I do not want to get close to you in fear you may get hurt.” Kratos repeated. 

“I can handle myself against anything Kratos.” Faye stated again 

“Not everything.” Kratos said and sighed, getting a questionable look from Faye then she seemed to back down as well. 

“ A wolver scratched me.” Faye said, pulling up her sleeve to reveal a nasty 3 deep scratches that could be seen bleeding through the wrapping that was already on it. 

Kratos came over and knelt down beside after the wrapping was taken off and he began to wipe it for Faye. He carefully examined the wounds and started to clean them up. 

If Faye had learned anything from Kratos he rarely actually apologized with words, but tried to make it up with his actions. Faye watched as Kratos finished stitching up her wounds. He was much gentler with a needle then she thought he would be. How many times had he had to do this?

Kratos wrapped clean wrappings on her arms not saying a word to Faye. She knew this was his way but she still just wished he would say anything, but she could see his once fiery amber eyes were down to a soft flame again. 

“Thank you.” Faye said softly when it was all done. 

Kratos stood up taking the dirty water bowl, wrappings, and cloth and cleaned them all for Faye only grunting in response. Faye sighed in relief and let go some of the tension she previously had. Kratos seemed to do the same. HIs tense shoulders relaxing again. 

Faye got up and went over to Kratos, “can we talk?” she said gently to his back. 

Kratos sighed a long sigh, “I am sorry.” he said, his back still to Faye.

“No need. I am used to your temper.” Faye said softly. 

Kratos turned around raising his eyebrow to her, only making Faye giggle a bit. Kratos just huffed but it was playful. 

“Not many can handle it.” Kratos admitted 

“Well not many can handle me either.” Faye said with a beaming smile. Kratos looked away making Faye frown. “Let’s talk okay? Like actually talk about why you don’t want me to get hurt because of you.” She said softly. 

Kratos grunted putting up his stoic persona again. 

Faye smiled gently as she heated up some tea for the both of them and sat down. 

Kratos reluctantly sat and looked down at the fire, his eyes shinning as if they were being lit. 

“There are those that seek me out to hurt me and would do anything to do so.” Kratos stated

“I understand… But why should that matter here? They are following you?” she asked 

“I am… Not sure but I do not wish for you to get hurt because of me.” Kratos said roughly. 

Faye thinks a bit trying to think of some way to help him to calm down. 

“Have you.. Seen them since you have moved here?” Faye asked gently. 

“No.” Kratos said 

“Have you thought they have found you in the last 80 years?” Faye asked 

Kratos sighed “I see where you are going Faye, but once they do they will not wait to attack.” Kraos said 

“So we will fight them, the two of us. Two is better then 1.” Faye stated softly 

Kratos only sighed in annoyance, “you are not understanding.” Kratos said 

“And neither are you.” Faye huffed back.

Kratos looked up, his eyebrow raised to Faye as if to explain. 

Faye sighed “I.. I well-shit.. This is hard to say.” she said feeling the heat of her cheeks and tried to find her wording from earlier. 

Kratos looked to Faye with a soft expression and sighed, “This is what I was trying to avoid.” he said looking away 

Faye looked to him “Why?” she asked 

“I have done things I regret .” Kratos said looking at his wrists intensely. 

“And so have I, everyone has.” Faye watches for any little change in his face or eyes for any kind of indications of anything.

“I do not wish to hurt you.” Kratos said almost a whisper 

“You keep saying that.” Faye said gently “Why?” she asked 

“It doesn't matter.” Kratos his fist clenching from the memory he was reliving

“Why would you hurt me?” Faye asked 

“I wouldn’t!.. I Would Not.” Kratos said. He was talking more to himself, his eyes shutting.

“Kratos?” Faye asked so softly Kratos nearly missed it. Kratos opened up his eyes and regret smeared all of them. “What happened?” she asked gently, grabbing his hand. Kratos relaxed his hand and sighed his shoulders tensing back up. 

“I... hurt a woman... I cared deeply for.” Kratos said slowly but deliberately.

“On purpose?” Faye asked him 

“No! I WOULD NEVER-” Kratos raised his voice but quickly caught himself breathing out roughly to calm himself. “I would have never done what I did if I had a choice.” Kratos said lowly. 

“And do you have a choice now?” Faye asked him watching him. 

Kratos’ face frowned in confusion then softened as he seemed to think about it looking back to his wrist and he rubbed them. Almost like he hadn’t thought about that before. 

Faye knew there was more to the story but knew it was too painful for him to talk about anymore. She would let him speak when he was ready. She did push him a little far, by seemingly opening old wounds… but maybe by doing this it would help them heal properly. 

“I guess, you have a point.” Kratos said after a while 

Faye handed his a glass with some warm tea and smiled “So in other words im right?” Faye asked with a smirk 

“I didn’t say that.” Kratos amused by her response. Faye laughed at his quirky reply

“You implied it.” Faye said and sat down a triumphant smile on her face. 

Kratos laughed through his nose and hummed. He took a sip of the tea and relaxed again. 

“You are a beautiful spirit.” Kratos said quietly, seeming at peace again.

Faye looked at him and smiled softly “and yours is too.” she said playfully as she bumped her shoulder against his. 

Kratos laughed though his nose again but a smiling smile could be seen under his beard. 

“Άγριο” Kratos said rolling his eyes a bit. 

Faye smiled at the nickname for her and thought about what they could actually talk about. 

They sat next to the warm fire near each other. It was comforting and calming for the both of them. As darkness fell, Kratos began to feel tired and so he got up to help put away anything he could for Faye. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Faye said softly getting up as well.

“I want to.” Kratos said 

“I won’t have anything to do when you leave.” Faye said softly, taking the cups from him. 

Kratos nods softly “fine.” he said softly back to her and he thinks “I will see you again soon.” he said 

Faye smiled softly and nods “ you better.” she said to him

Kratos walked to the door Faye close behind so she could latch it up for the night. Kratos walked slowly but stopped halfway through the door and thought about something. He couldn’t believe what he was about to say to her.

“Faye?” Kratos said, turning around to her in the doorway, he takes her hand in his.

“I will protect you with my life.. Whatever it takes. I will always make sure you are safe from harm. ” He said to Faye meaning every word he said.

“And I will always be here for you.” Faye says softly to him meaning every word she said. 

Kratos breathes and gently leans down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and looking deep into her eyes, “αγάπη μου” he said softly and walked off back to his home. 

Faye was beyond taken back. She was blushing madly and trying to figure out what he had just said to her. She wasn’t sure but it sounded important. 

Kratos walked back to his little hut he had made. It was smaller than Faye’s but he didn’t need it to be big. He had a big bed for him, an area under floor for his blades, and a kitchen area for meat. That was all he needed. He had a small area on the side to keep wood as well. 

Kratos sighed and lay down in his large bed. He thinks about the night and Faye. Was he really going to go through with this? He doesn't really know much about Faye, but should he? She’s a woman, living by herself, in the woods, and knows how to fight well. Kratos turned over in his bed. He couldn’t just leave it now, could he? Kratos sighed thinking about this new life he was getting handed.

**Author's Note:**

> Google translation:
> 
> "ποιος είσαι"__"who you are"
> 
> "Αν εννοείς καλά, τότε βάλτε το όπλο σας Γυναίκα" __"If you mean well, then put down your weapon Woman"


End file.
